My Vexing Valentine
by StarryLuv
Summary: Sorry! For some reason the formats screwed up. Enjoy anyway? As a present to Aphrodite, Hephaestus gives her an entire hour slot of airtime on Hephaestus T.V. Wonder how this will turn out. Welcome to My Vexing Valentine! A 24/7 Video follow up of our favorite Camp couples! What surprises do we have in store? Oh Cupid darling, we'll be needing another sheath of arrows! T for Turtle


**You know what? I uploaded the Fic, and the words came out all screwed up. Like half up here, then the rest all down there. I'm really sorry for any issue's, SORRY. Not Beta-d. SO SORRY D:  
**

Okay, yes. I haven't been able to update ANYTHING in like FOREVER. Sue me. High school sucks. Well, no. I love it, but I hate the work! Well, I'll ignore my real life and begin typing! Irresponsible-ness AWAY! *Runs into the distance*

My Vexing Valentine.

Definition of Vexing: **Verb**: _Make (someone) feel annoyed, frustrated, or worried, esp. with trivial matters._

_Cause distress to: "thou shalt not vex a stranger"_

**Summery: As a present to Aphrodite, Hephaestus gives her an entire hour slot of airtime on HTV. Wonder how this will turn out. Welcome to My Vexing Valentine!A 24/7 Video follow up of our favorite Camp couples! What surprises do we have in store? Oh Cupid darling, we'll be needing another sheath of arrows!**

* * *

Aphrodite POV.

I sighed again as I picked up my mirror. What was the point in being beautiful, if nobody could see me? I sat up straight, What the _Hades _did I just say!?

I pulled on Artemis's sleeve pitifully, "Artemis! I'm becoming desperate!" I whined.

"Remove the fuzz from your brain and split up those ridiculous couples you formed." Artemis responded without even looking up from whatever

she was doing. I picked lightly at the precious ruby embedded in my gorgeous throne, "Are you crazy? What's next? Become a maiden goddess?" I scoffed.

I hit a nerve, finally.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" She narrowed her scary eyes at me. Satisfied with my new game, I shrugged. "Nothing, it's just...How can you...

You know what, just forget it." I strategically picked up a magazine I had previously discarded. "Say it." Artemis seethed. "Well, it's just, how can you...Oh

nothing!" I smiled behind my magazine. Artemis stood in front of my throne frowning.

"It's people like you that piss me off! Get a life Aphrodite! Seriously!" She all but hissed. "Geeze, what's got your Toga in a Twist missy?" I smiled

innocently. "You know exactly what it is! With you going around with that son of yours, hitting anything that even looks female with your stupid arrows!"

Artemis crossed her arms. I grimaced, "You leave Cupid out of this! That darling boy takes after his mother! Simply fabulous!" I threw my arms up for effect.

"Aphrodite, lately you have been so annoying. Why?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm just so bored!" I whined again. A sudden look of inspiration flashed in

her eyes, "Look I've got to go. I'll see you later. Farewell Aphrodite." With a snap of her fingers, she was gone. And so was my little game. Tease the

Maidens. Such fun! To Athena I go!

Athena was not as fun as Artemis, because she rarely played into my little games. Unless I brought up a certain daughter, and some plans I have! With a

twinkling maniacal laugh, I rushed towards our library. I know what your thinking, Aphrodite in a library? What the hell is this! I can read! Sorta. I usually

come to our library to use the computers, you wouldn't believe the makeup tutorials I post! So beautiful! My latest was a bronze and celestial smoky eye,

so sexy! Plus I can never resist Tweeting about my latest adventure with Ares... Anyway, I continued my journey to the library, passing the assorted

random rooms I never bothered to explore. Most of them are stupid, like, who really needs a waffle room? Stupid Zeus and his stupid ideas! I approached

the double doors, and ignored the shudder that ran down my spine.

People say it's the pure awe of such a majestic architectural design. I say it's the pretty lighting, and assorted statues of me! I pushed on the doors for

about five minutes, until I realized they were pully-doors! Blonde moment, moving on! Just as I suspected, Athena was here. I peered at the section she

was in, Dictionaries. Who does that?

"I do Aphrodite. Now, what business do you need with me?" A boring voice drawled. "Holy Hera, you read minds now?!" I Yelped. "No. You spoke aloud you

twit. So what do you need." She sighed slamming her book closed, unsettling some dust. I twirled some hair around my index finger, "Well, I wanted to

know if you preferred Roses or those pretty blue flowers!" I chirped. She raised an eyebrow, "For..?" I giggled. "You know, the wedding," I paused, "Of

your daughter and uncle P-" She cut me off.

"Will you stop that! They shall never be married! Ever! My daughter is way too smart to be dragged down by that- that- Fool!" Athena yelled in my face. I

pouted, "But you seen the picture of their kids they will have some day! Aren't they adorable? The names too! Sa-" I began. "Shut up! Just shut up!" She

threw up her hands and left the room.

I was surprised, usually it took at least half an hour. Maybe tolerance was running low these days. Meh, not my problem. I skipped gleefully out the library

and into the powder room, my own special add on. Smart right? Haha, I'm smart _and _beautiful! Oh gods, I'm too much! I smiled wide, and continued

skipping.

***~Artemis POV~***

I glared as I saw Athena rush down the hall scowling. Why did Aphrodite have to ruin everything? I lost my personal favorite (Shh, don't tell) Huntress

Maybell to some twit named John because of her!

Who does she think she is? Fooling weak minded girls into love. As I walked down the halls, an idea began forming in my head. A devious idea. A slightly

crazy idea. A wonderful idea. I quickly rushed towards Athena, I would need her perfectionist views to help perfect this plot. Oh Aphrodite dear, you shall

be very occupied soon.

* * *

Alright guys! Next Chapter is when the action starts! Maybe...

My goal is to update this Fic, once every Saturday. But, if you know me...well...I make no promises. I'll try my best, that I can promise.

Okay, I need character's! Stage crew. Here is the APP if you think your character has what it takes! The only thing is they have to be minor gods of random crap. Ex: Goddess of Christmas Tree lights! See, random?

Name:

Age:

Minor God/Goddess of:

Why they need this stupid job:

Appearance:

^^^^^^  
Okay that's the Application, Here is an example.

Name: Lavainia

Age: 503

Minor God/Goddess of: Coffee Tables...

Why they need this stupid Job: She gambled with bonquisha that Coffee tables are better than Windows, and lost. Luckily for her, this dumb job pays exactly what she owe's. Meh, oh well. YOLO. xD

Appearance: Lavainia has loose curly brown hair, and wide oak colored eyes. A tanned peach skin tone, paired with her signature casual brown cowboy boots defines her as the Goddess of Coffee Tables. But beware, she might just spill your coffee if you take her name in Vain!

* * *

Alright, Chao! Please tell me if this sucks, it's alright, it's average, it's cool, it's good, ect!

AND PLEASE SEND YOUR PEOPLE IN :D WE CAN ALWAYS USE STAGE CREW.


End file.
